


The Moon Watching Over Me

by Gigglemite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HQ Rarepair Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglemite/pseuds/Gigglemite
Summary: Soft and fluffy TsukkiHina with some angst thrown in. Tsukishima doesn't think he's worthy of Hinata and even after they start dating, his insecurities are still very much there. Hinata doesn't mind reminding Tsukki every day, or even every minute, just how much he loves him. Soulmates fighting for a way to protect each other. Kisses and cuddles being a must.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 17





	1. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is having a hard time deciding if he deserves Hinata or not. He is in love with the boy, but the fear of the unknown keeps him from confessing. That is until Kuroo decided to take matters into his own hands. He wants Tsukki to be happy, so he makes himself the bad guy in order to do it. And it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of like the starting point for their relationship. Every chapter after this is going to be about little things that occur during their relationship. If you have any ideas for what I should write about for them, let me know!

_Kei, without realizing it, had fallen for Hinata. He knew he could never be complete without the orange-haired boy, but he also knew that the sun and the moon could never exist at the same time together. Every time the sun and moon existed at the same time one would smother the other. That was his greatest fear, smothering out Hinata's light. He had decided that his darkness was too potent for the sunshine boy and, while it hurt him greatly and irreparably, Kei had silently resigned any feelings he had for Hinata. He knew Hinata could find someone, anyone, better than him, and he knew that Hinata deserved better than him. However, trying to mute your feelings has a dampening effect on yourself. Yamaguchi noticed when Kei had started to draw away, even from him. He noticed when he grew quieter than usual. He also noticed the pain-filled longing gazes that would linger on Hinata for a moment longer. But, he also knew better than to ask about it. Kei truly felt alone and had decided to just silently watch over the boy. If he couldn't be his, the least Kei could do was make sure he was happy. That plan was halted when Kei was finally confronted about his feelings. His pain had finally started to affect his volleyball skills and during a practice match against Nekoma, Kuroo called him out on it. It took a bit of probing, but Kuroo had finally gotten it out of Kei himself. Of course, like the scheming asshole he is, Kuroo had already set it up in advance for Hinata to hear what Kei said. When Kuroo called Hinata out from his hiding spot, Kei truly felt alone at that moment. The one person he had trusted with his feelings had just used them against him. He didn't say anything as he ignored the calls from Hinata and Kuroo as he walked out of the gym and just kept walking. Hinata knew something was horribly wrong when he saw the look of genuine fear, hatred, and embarrassment on Kei's face. Kuroo, feeling horrible about what he did, sent Hinata to catch Kei. Kuroo knew that Kei didn't know his way around and would get lost, especially since it was nighttime and rapidly getting colder. Hinata knew his way around because of hanging out with Kenma so often. Hinata caught Kei as he was heading towards a small park._

"I don't know what you think you're doing here, but just leave." 

  
"I can't do that," Hinata said as he sat down on the swing next to Kei. 

  
"Just go away, for fuck sake." Kei glared at him.

  
"Tsukkishima, I am not going anywhere when you're upset!"

"I am not-!" He tried to refuse but couldn't get it out before he was interrupted. 

"Yes, you are. Stop hiding it already. You've been upset for months now! Just talk to me!"

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do! How could I not know? You've been nicer to me, you've been making sure I'm taking care of myself, you've been tutoring me, but despite all of that your eyes have been dull and you've been so lifeless. You're hurting, Tsukkishima, stop pretending you're not." 

"Shut up!" Kei turned away so he wouldn't have to look Hinata in the eye. 

"No! Just talk to me already!" Hinata pleaded. 

There was a moment of silence before Kei blurted out, "Fine! I like you!"

"..." Hinata wasn't able to say anything as his brain worked to process what he just said. 

"Ugh, I'm leaving." Kei stood up.

"No, wait no! Don't leave! I-"

"You really don't have to say anything back. Seriously, I've already accepted that it's not mutual. So just go away already." He said with his back still turned to Hinata.

"Who decided that?" Hinata stood up as well.

"Decided what?"

"That it's not mutual."

"Who decided that it's not?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I like you too, Taukkishima..." Hinata put his hand on Kei's shoulder.

"You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better." Kei shrugged Hinata's hand off of him. The touch was soft and it made Kei get butterflies, but he refused to be taken in like this. 

"I'm not lying!" Hinata said seriously.

"You have to be."

"Why do I have to be?"

"Aren't you and Kageyama a thing?" Kei asked, his voice cracking with hurt as he did. 

"Um, no?" Hinata cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

"I asked him before and he said yes."

"That was just Kageyama getting under your skin, like always."

"Then, what about Kenma?" Kei refused to believe that someone as perfect as Hinata didn't already have someone else perfect to compliment him.

"Tsukkishima, listen to me you asshole! I'm not dating anyone because I like you! I have for a while now."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Hinata, we can't be together." Kei finally turned to look at him. 

"What! Why?" Hinata asked, hurt. 

"We're too different. I would end up hurting you."

"Because we're the sun and the moon." Hinata nodded slowly. 

"What?!"

"I've heard you talking out loud before."

"Oh..."

"Look, you won't smother me. I promise you, I am more resilient then you seem to be giving me credit for. I've been hurt in the past and you feel different from them. I may be stupid, but I'm not naive."

"Don't call yourself stupid," Kei told him. 

"Haha! You're right, you've been tutoring me for free for a while now. If I called myself stupid that would be undermining your hard work."

"So you really don't think I'll hurt you?" Kei asked, wanting to get back on track. 

"I really don't."

"But what about-!"

"You know what, say you'll date me right here and now and I promise we can spend the rest of the night talking about what you think could go wrong."

"Date you..?"

"Yes. You like me, I like you. Its the next logical step." Hinata said matter of factly. 

"I've never been in a relationship before," Kei muttered, slightly embarrassed. 

"That's okay! I would be honored to be your first." Hinata smiled wide before taking Kei's hand in his own. "Just say yes."

Kei paused for a moment before squeezing Hinata's hand gently. "..fine."

"Yay!" Hinata jumped up and down and hugged Kei tightly. 

"H-hey!" Kei pushed him away with a flushed face. 

"Sorry, sorry. I got too excited." Hinata apologized while laughing. 

"We should go back." Kei finally said. 

"Are you cold?" Hinata asked as the two started to walk back. 

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Here, I brought it just in case." Hinata handed Kei his jacket that Hinata had grabbed knowing it was getting cold. 

"Thanks.." Kei blushed and put on his jacket. 

"Okay! Now we can go back. And, Tsukkishima, please don't be too mad at Kuroo. He was trying to be a good friend and help you."

"Ugh, he betrayed my trust. No way can I not be mad at him."

"Fine, fine. You can be mad at him, just please promise me you won't hate him forever."

"...I never said I hated him."

"Good! I'm glad!" Hinata started skipping ahead before looking back with the widest eyes. "Ooo, we should go on a double date with Kuroo and Kenma!"

"You are so weird." Kei chuckled. 

"Can I kiss you?" Hinata suddenly asked. 

"W-what?!" The blush on Kei's cheeks got worse. 

"Ah, sorry. Ignore that." Hinata turned around and started walking. 

"No, wait." Kei grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "It um, it's fine. You can."

"Really?!"

"Just, just do it before I change my mind!"

"Kuroo, Kenma, do either of you know where Hinata and Tsukkishima got to? We have to head home now." Daichi asked the two, his face and voice portraying concern. 

"Don't worry, Daichi," Kuroo smirked knowingly at Kenma, "I'm sure they're just fine. They should be getting back very soon."

"If you say so."


	2. First Date Plans & Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki isn't sure why Hinata has been avoiding him lately. They just started dating and already he's feeling like a burden. He goes to Kuroo to see what he should do. Kuroo, being a good friend, offers to go out to eat with Tsukki and see if they can figure out why Hinata is acting so cold lately. However, while there they run into Hinata who is out to eat with Kenma. Tsukki starts to overthink it and thinks that Hinata is already bored with him. When Hinata sees him he laughs and hugs the tallboy. He explains to Tsukki that he was planning their first date and enlisted Kenma to help him choose the perfect restaurant. Cute fluff ensues.

"Did something happen between Hinata and Tsukishima?" Suga asked Daichi.

"Why?"

"They were barely talking all practice and Tsukishima looked distracted."

"Well, it's not like that's uncommon for the two."

"For boyfriends, it is uncommon." 

"Boyfriends?!" Daichi stopped what he was doing and looked at Suga with wide eyes.

"Daichi, did you seriously not know?" Suga laughed. "They've been dating for a few weeks now. How could you not tell?"

"I don't know, I just thought they were tolerating each other a bit more. How did you know?" 

"Well, not only could I tell because of the _kisses_ they shared every now and then, but they also told me." Suga boasted with a smirk. 

"Don't worry too much about it, Daichi. Noya didn't know either." Asahi chuckled softly. "And as for your question, Suga, I noticed it too. I'm worried they had a fight or something."

"Don't lump me in with Noya..." Daichi pouted. 

"I really hope they didn't fight. Tsukishima has been so happy recently thanks to Hinata. It's the first time I've really seen him smile during practice."

"Let's not worry too much, if it was anything serious I'm sure one of them will come to us." Daichi tried to regain his composure. 

"You mean one of them will come to me or Asahi." Suga corrected with a laugh as Daichi pouted again. 

"Hey, dumbass, you missed the ball again!"

"Ack! Sorry, Kageyama!" Hinata apologized.

"Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let me rephrase. Are you and Tsukki okay?" 

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?"

"You're quiet today and have been missing your tosses and Tsukki has been avoiding everyone more than he normally does."

"You can't tell anyone." Hinata waved Kageyama and Yamaguchi closer to him and whispered, "I'm planning our first date."

"OH!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands happily. "That makes sense!"

"What about Tsukishima?" Kageyama asked nonchalantly. 

"Oh yeah, Hinata you're going to have to be careful about suddenly just going quiet when you're with him. He tends to overthink things and then get depressed. Make sure you're taking care of him." Yamaguchi warned. 

"Don't worry. I'm meeting with Kenma tonight to finalize my plans and then everything will go back to normal." Hinata promised him. 

"Good, if you're sure." 

"Hey, Tsukki, you alright man?" Kuroo waved his hand in front of Kei's face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem more distant than usual. And, it's not like you to agree to eat with me."

"Are you saying you'd rather I not be here? If so, fine with me." Kei stood up. 

"No! No, stay! I'm just concerned is all."

"Fine." Kei sat down and focused on his drink. 

"So, how are you and Hinata doing?" Kuroo finally broke the silence. 

"I don't know." is all he said. 

"What? You don't know? How is that possible? I've heard, and seen, that you two are connected at the hip since you started dating."

"I don't know Kuroo. I thought we were doing okay, but then he suddenly got really quiet and distant. He might be over me already."

"It's not like you to be so candid."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I can talk to anyone else about this." Kei wouldn't meet Kuroo's eye as he said this. 

"I'm glad I can be there for you, but Tsukki, this sounds like something you should be talking about with your boyfriend."

"I just feel like he's already moved on. But how can I just say that to him if he hasn't? This is too complicated." Kei sighed and put his head down.

"Haha, Kenma you have to look up when you're walking!"

Kei's head flew up when he heard the voice of his boyfriend. 

"Sorry." Kenma apologized to Hinata and the waitress who was showing them to their table. 

"You're perfectly alright. You're regulars so it's nothing new." The waitress smiled at the two boys and handed them menus. 

"Kuroo, please tell me I'm being overdramatic and I am just overthinking this situation. Please tell me my boyfriend is not going on a date with someone else when we haven't even gone on one yet." Kei whispered.

"I'm sure this is not what you think, Tsukki. Those two are really close friends, I'm sure this is a regular occurrence for them." Kuroo tried to lighten the mood. 

"Honestly, Shoyo, you can be way too messy." Kenma chuckled lightly as he wiped some crumbs from Hinata's face causing Hinata to laugh. 

"Kuroo..." Kei said softly, wanting him to reassure him again. 

"This is getting ridiculous. Tsukki, Hinata is your boyfriend, he would not cheat on you. Especially not with my boyfriend. I am saying this because I care about you, but you need to just go talk to him yourself." Kuroo stood up and grabbed Kei's hand, dragging him out of his chair as well. 

"What are you doing?!" Kei whisper yelled. 

"Hey there, Kitten. I didn't know you were going out tonight." Kuroo walked over to the table and put a hand on Kenma's head. 

"Oh, hey Kuroo. I didn't know you were going out either." Kenma looked up with a lazy look. 

"Tsukishima!" Hinata jumped in surprise when he saw his boyfriend standing awkwardly behind Kuroo. "What are you doing here?!" 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kei gathered up his courage and walked over to Hinata. 

"Is something wrong?" Hinata stood up. "You look upset."

"Why have you been pulling away from me recently?" He asked forcefully. 

"What?" 

"You've been pulling away from me, and you've been quiet which is the opposite of you. Did I do something wrong? Are you unhappy? I can't stand not knowing, Hinata." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Tsukishima. You've got it all wrong!" Hinata reached for his hand but Kei pulled away. 

"Then what is it? What is going on?" 

"I'm setting up our first date. Tsukishima, I'm trying to further our relationship, that's all." Hinata smiled softly. 

"Wait, really?" 

"Yes, really. I was working with Kenma to set up the perfect first date. This was our last stop before I asked you tomorrow. But I guess I can't really do that now." He chuckled. 

"So then, I jumped to conclusions, doubted you, and ruined your surprise for me...?" Kei asked, his voice shaking. 

"Hey, don't worry about it! It's not that big of a deal if the surprise is ruined. And it's my fault you were overthinking it. I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just too self-conscious for surprises, especially if you pull away when you're planning them." He mumbled. 

"Don't apologize for that! I promise to not set up any surprises from now on. But, you have to promise to talk to me right away if something I do is ever bothering you again." Hinata smiled.

"Uh, right, I promise." 

"Good! Now that that has been resolved, what do you say to a date with me tomorrow evening?"

"I would love that." Kei smiled warmly. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Kuroo clapped with tears pricking his eyes. 

"Shut up." Kenma elbowed Kuroo in the side. 

"Sorry for being a bother." Kei apologized. 

"Oh, you're nothing of the sort. Don't worry about it." Kuroo assured him. 

"Um, so, Shoyo, do you want to get back to our food or?" Kenma asked awkwardly. 

"That's right, Tsukki we still have food too." 

"Oh, right." Kei glanced nervously at Hinata, not really wanting to leave him now. 

"If it's not too much of a bother for any of you, how about Kuroo and Tsukishima come to join us at our table and finish their food with us." Hinata offered, noticing the look on Kei's face. 

"That's fine with us." Kuroo and Kenma said together. 

The four proceeded to eat their dinners together and talk and laugh and just get along. At the end of the night, when they were all ready to leave, Hinata and Kei watched Kuroo and Kenma kiss before arguing over who would pay. 

"They do know it wasn't a date, right?" Hinata whispered causing Kei to chuckle lightly. 

"Just let me pay, Kuroo. You bought me the new game last week, let me pay you back with dinner."

"No way, Kitten. I got paid from my job and I want to treat you as much as I can."

"You're not going to back down, are you?"

"Absolutely not," Kuroo confirmed making Kenma sigh before handing the check over to him. 

"Fine, but I'm paying next time."

"Okay!" Kuroo kissed Kenma's cheek before the two stood up to pay and then leave. 

"We're gonna head out now, are you two okay to get home?" Kenma asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks for your help, Kenma!" Hinata waved enthusiastically. 

"Be a gentleman, Tsukki," Kuroo smirked before he and Kenma finally left. 

"So, it's getting kinda dark and my house is closer..." Hinata tried to hint.

"Okay?"

"And, well, I know Natsu would love to see you again."

"Yeah, I'd love to see her again too sometime."

Hinata sighed, exasperated. "Do you want to come over tonight?" He finally asked. 

"W-what?!" Kei asked with a blush. 

"My mom is working all night, and I don't like the idea of you having to walk home by yourself. If you don't want to that's completely fine but I hope you know that if you decide to just go home we will be on the phone the whole time."

"Is that a threat." Kei joked. 

"Nope. It's a promise." 

"Okay," Kei chuckled. "I'll go with you."

"Good! Now, I'll go pay, and then we can leave." Hinata jumped up quickly before Kei could protest. 

"I might just be in love with him..." Kei muttered with a soft look on his face before he got up and quickly followed Hinata. 

"Be careful, you two!" Hinata's regular waitress called out as they left. 


End file.
